dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Wildernesses
Wildernesses of Atlantis are the forests, hills, mountains, lakes, savannas, and plains you can see on the map. Wildernesses can be conquered to give a production boost to your City. Attacking wildernesses gives a chance to obtain items required to train elite troops. They are, apart from the shop, the only source of dragon eggs, dragon armor, and the Wraith Dragons' remains. The number of wildernesses you can conquer is determined by the level of your Fortress as well as the level of the plains you placed your Outposts on. The total number of Wildernesses you can acquire with a Level 11 Fortress,along with Level 10 plains for your Water, Stone, Fire, and Wind Outposts, and a Level 10 Forest for the Spectral Ruins, is 61. To see if you have any open Wilderness slots, click on "Empire". There, you can see each Wilderness you have conquered and how many available slots are left. Tips= Tips It is advisable to only capture forests, mountains, and hills, due to the increased need of building/training materials early in the game. Food generally comes from attacking Anthropus Camps (therefore making farms and owning lakes/savannas unnecessary), which is a major part of the game because of the need for food plus items for OP troops later on. It is easier to abandon useless wildernesses and get more useful ones than it is to build and demolish fields; however, the effect is the same on your production rates. A level 1 Wilderness gives a 5% increase to its resource and each level after increases by 5% per level, up to 50% for level a 10 Wilderness. Wildernesses may be abandoned at any time and any stationed troops will be returned to your City. You do not have to leave troops stationed at the Wilderness to receive the production boost. TIP: When capturing wildernesses for production boosts, capture them farther away from your city. This will allow nearer ones to remain available for wave attacks with only a short march time. Adding Wildernesses closer to the City warrant a quicker march, however seizing a territory farther away from your residence could also increase the possibility of new members becoming aware of your alliance, thus potentially recruiting more players. Although distant Wildernesses in your ownership may prompt competition among other individuals, wildernesses located around your city are easily targeted by enemy players.'' |-| Drops= |-| Drop Rates= Odds of obtaining the eggs and armor are completely random. Frost Dragon and Serpent Dragon Eggs drop rates are increased by sending the Wraith Dragon. If you are unsuccessful attacking higher level wildernesses, try lower levels. The rates of finding troop requirement items in Wildernesses are much lower compared to obtaining them from level 7 or higher '''Anthropus Camps. However, by focusing on specific wildernesses you may obtain specific items quicker. |-| Clouds= Clouds are not wildernesses. These are developers' testing sites. That means the developers use them to test things before they release them to the public. Clouds can not be attacked. |-| Resource Chart= 'Troop Quick Lists' Always compare the top list to the table, if you are in doubt about a number! If 2 numbers are different, use the higher number to be safe. LBM= Compatible Dragons: Great, Stone, Fire, Frost Incompatible Dragons: Water, Wind, Serpent Combining ranged (including GD/ED) & speed melee troops (SSDs/BDs/Banshees) will result in loss of speed troops. See bottom for details. There is always a random chance of losses due to the Random Number Generator when using LBM, especially to Lvl 5+ Camps. AT's will lower the risks, but do NOT eliminate them. You still risk total loss. You can remove ATs if you do not want resources and substitute Minotaurs to protect your LBMs for lower levels. Longbowmen *Level 1: 20 Met 1 WC 1 Med 0 *Level 2: 25 Met 2 WC 1 Med 1 *Level 3: 50 Met 1 WC 2 Med 1 *Level 4: 200 Met 3 WC 2 Med 3 *Level 5: 700 Met 3 WC 2 Med 3 *Level 6: 850 Met 2 WC 4 Med 3 *Level 7: 3100 Met 2 WC 5 Med 3 *Level 8: 4500 Met 5 WC 4 Med 3 *Level 9: 7k Met 6 WC 5 Med 4 *Level 10: 20k Met 6 WC 6 Med 5 *Level 10: 10k + GD Met 6 WC 7 Med 6 |-| SSD= Compatible Dragons: Wind (Level 6+ Dragonry), Serpent Incompatible Dragons: Great, Water, Stone, Fire, Frost, Helio WARNING: Combining ranged (including GD/ED) & speed melee troops (SSDs/BDs/Banshees) will result in loss of speed troops. See bottom for details. Swift Strike Dragon *Level 1: 10 Met 1 Med 0 Drag 2 *Level 2: 35 Met 2 Med 1 Drag 2 *Level 3: 120 Met 4 Med 4 Drag 3 *Level 4: 600 Met 3 Med 4 Drag 3 *Level 5: 1200 Met 3 Med 3 Drag 3 *Level 6: 2400 Met 6 Med 5 Drag 8 *Level 7: 3200 Met 5 Med 6 Drag 8 *Level 8: 4300 Met 6 Med 5 Drag 6 *Level 9: 11k Met 5 Med 5 Drag 5 *Level 10: 18k Met 6 Med 6 Drag 6 |-| BD= Compatible Dragons: Serpent Incompatible Dragons: Great, Water, Stone, Fire, Wind, Frost, Helio WARNING: Combining ranged (including GD/ED) & speed melee troops (SSDs/BDs/Banshees) will result in loss of speed troops. See bottom for details. Battle Dragons *Level 1: 1 Med 6 Met 6 Drag 3 *Level 2: 10 Med 3 Met 3 Drag 4 *Level 3: 100 Med 4 Met 4 Drag 3 *Level 4: 110 Met 6 Med 4 Drag 7 *Level 5: 680 Met 4 Med 2 Drag 7 *Level 6: 1250 Met 6 Med 6 Drag 5 *Level 7: 2250 Met 5 Med 6 Drag 8 *Level 8: 3550 Met 6 Med 6 Drag 7 *Level 9: 5k Met 8 Med 7 Drag 8 *Level 10: 11k Met 8 Med 5 Drag 8 |-| Ban= Compatible Dragons: Wind, Serpent Incompatible Dragons: Great, Water, Stone, Fire, Frost, Helio Banshees *Level 1: 1 Met 9 Med 9 *Level 2: 1 Met 9 Med 9 *Level 3: 20 Met 9 Med 9 *Level 4: 45 Met 9 Med 9 *Level 5: 450 Met 10 Med 10 *Level 6: 500 Met 10 Med 10 *Level 7: 800 Met 10 Med 10 *Level 8: 900 Met 10 Med 10 *Level 9: 2k Met 10 Med 10 *Level 10: 5k Met 10 Med 10 |-| FT= Compatible Dragons: Great, Stone, Fire, Wind, Frost, Serpent Incompatible Dragons: Water FT + 1 LBM is the ideal use for FT. '''The LBM's range causes the battle field to be extended, therefore the FT is able to kill troops as they spread out across the field instead of in one group. '''Fangtooth *Level 1: 2 Fangs + 1 LBM Met 9 Med 9 WC 9 *Level 2: 4 Fangs + 1 LBM Met 9 Med 9 WC 9 *Level 3: 6 Fangs + 1 LBM Met 9 Med 9 WC 9 *Level 4: 12 Fangs + 1 LBM Met 9 Med 9 WC 9 *Level 5: 25 Fangs + 1 LBM Met 9 Med 9 WC 9 *Level 6: 75 Fangs + 1 LBM Met 9 Med 9 WC 9 *Level 7: 250 Fangs + 1 LBM Met 9 Med 9 WC 9 *Level 8: 500 Fangs + 1 LBM Met 9 Med 9 WC 9 *Level 9: 1500 Fangs + 1 LBM Met 9 Med 9 WC 9 *Level 10: 2500 Fangs + 1 LBM Met 9 Med 9 WC 9 |-| LJ= Compatible Dragons: Great, Stone, Fire, Frost, Helio Incompatible Dragons: Water, Wind, Serpent Lava Jaws *Level 1: 1 Met 9 Med 9 *Level 2: 1 Met 9 Med 9 *Level 3: 1 Met 9 Med 9 *Level 4: 1 Met 9 Med 9 *Level 5: 1 Met 10 Med 10 *Level 6: 1 Met 10 Med 10 *Level 7: 1 Met 10 Med 10 *Level 8: 10 Met 10 Med 10 *Level 9: 25 Met 10 Med 10 *Level 10: 150 Met 10 Med 10 'Battle reports' If information is incorrect, make a comment. If you can confirm something, post a Battle Report via the "Add a Photo" in the comments! Important Reminder: '''Anyone wishing to add data to this table must post reports with the researches copied on to the screenshot. Not accepting any reports without this information, do not post researches in the comments. ''If you lose LBM or other troops with LBM randomly, this is due to RNG not bad numbers. This is the risk you take of using them against higher level Wildernesses and Camps. WARNING Explanation: Battle field is determined by adding the longest range troops' range + 500. While Speed troops would be able to cross the field in 1 round if sent alone, they will take extra damage if the field is extended by adding the ranged troops. It is no longer neccesary to send GD/ED with troops to gather Armour and eggs (Reference below) GD/ED only neccesary to gathe talismans or assist troops in battle. 'Gallery' MUST post researches with the report! Write them on the pictures if you want them added to the page. DO NOT POST REPORTS WITH LOSSES!!! Img.png|Linked 12/19 Wild 1.jpg|Linked 12/19 Mountain L1.jpg|Linked 12/19 Lv1plain.gif|Linked 12/19 1 BD = 1 Mountain.jpg|Linked 12/19 Lvl2mountain.png|Linked 12/19 70.jpg|Linked 12/19 2.jpg|Linked 12/19 Wilderness lvl 2.jpg|Linked 12/19 Wild 3.jpg|Linked 12/19 Wilderness3.jpg|Linked 12/19 Pic.jpg|Linked 12/19 Lvl4 200LBM 150Mino.jpg|Linked 12/19 4mtn599ssd.jpg|Linked 12/19 Apus aja.jpg Level 5 plain.png Doa2.jpg Wild Lv5 Banshee.JPG Level 6 mountain.png Doa3.jpg Lvl6wild.jpg DOA 2.jpg Captured.PNG Proofdoa.png Doa6.jpg LVL9.png Wiki-LVL-10-Wild.jpg Lvl10 wild.png 02-Lake10WC6Mtl6Med6Drg5AC4GD9.jpg 8.png|level 8 savannah bansheelvl1widl.PNG|lVL 1 WILD 1 BANSHEE Stondragon_vs_wilderness_lvl7.png|Linked 8/4 10BD_on_Lv2_Wild.jpg|Linked 8/4 Ssd-serp-lvl9.png|Linked 8/4 Screenshot_91294174.png|3 BDs Category:Map Feature